


Requited

by retrospectav



Series: Incarnations [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plus-Size Lovin’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty!Michael<br/>**Each story can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> Complete.  
> Part of 4 of the "Incarnations" collection. Michael and Elizabeth, present day. Dedicated to DaughteroftheForest.  
> Written by: stayhomemom.tumblr.com

Michael gazed into the face he never seemed to get tired of looking at. After all their starts and stops, a stalker ex-boyfriend, meddling friends that thought they knew best, and then a job that relocated him out of the country for 3 years. Now here they stood, before God, their family and their friends, making legal the bond they had already committed to each other.

As the officiant had them repeat their vows, all Michael could think about was the glorious woman before him. Her normal plumb curves forced into a silhouette by a corset he knew she found uncomfortable, and that he couldn’t wait to take off her. Her golden hair so artfully arranged by her friend around her round face. This was his ‘peach’.

He smiled knowingly to himself. He had nicknamed her ‘peach’ early on. First for her golden hair and fair complexion, then for her soft, smooth skin. It was also for her firm, ripe body. Finally it became for his favorite thing. When he would lift his head up from between her magnificent thighs, his face wet with her juices, and he would tell her how luscious and sweet she was.

The twinkle in his eye alerted her to his thoughts. She lowered her lashes bashfully and returned his mischievous grin. He caught himself rocking forward, barely containing a groan. He swore he heard his best man chuckle.

Finally, the officiant pronounced them husband and wife, and that he could kiss his bride.

He could not contain himself any longer, swiftly grabbing her, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. The whole assembly let out loud whoops of praise. He ended their kiss long before he wanted for the sake of the crowd watching.

After the receiving line and before the reception, Michael whisked her into a private area. He could not wait a moment longer. Though they had been physically intimate in their relationship, they had not indeed had actual intercourse.

He pushed up her voluminous skirts, all the while kissing her neck, her exposed shoulders, anywhere really his lips could touch. Finally he pushed aside her lace panties and slid his fingers into her moist heat.

“Ungh, Michael!” She gasped out.

He stroked her with one hand, while the other freed himself from his pants. And with one smooth motion he was inside her.

“Sweet, merciful... Fuck.” He muttered. He remained still for a moment, just enjoying the intense satisfaction with being sheathed inside her. Then all at once he was moving, thrusting against her plush body. 

The grappled for one another, swearing odd things, and grunting with wild abandon. Then their climaxes approached. Michael desperate for them to come together, reached between them and began rubbing her clit. She keened, and he thrust harder. 

Then they were there, climaxing together, cresting over tidal waves of sensation, gasping out their love for the other.

In their afterglow, as the waves slowly ebbed away, they foreheads they rested their foreheads together. Michael stroked her face as their breath intermingled.

“You are mine now, always and forever.” She whispered.

“I have always been yours, since the very beginning, my Beth.”


End file.
